


Service Dog

by blackholesDWN



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Akira is a stamina king like holy shit., Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Goro, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Slutty Goro lives for Akira's dick, Smut, Spanking, Top Akira, Vibrators, and he's super loud about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesDWN/pseuds/blackholesDWN
Summary: So the choice was basically a) hang out with their friends, which would be understandable because he and Akira were dating. However this could potentially leave them both exhausted, and even though Akira was promising they’d mess around later, Goro would tire out quickly. Or b) be a kinky motherfucker and get some really, REALLY good sex out of it, but miss everyone being in town together. And possibly get caught.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 251





	Service Dog

Goro wondered why it was psychologically, that when he wanted time to pass quickly it slowed to a snail's crawl. He had lost track of how long he's been tied up here. LeBlanc's quiet little dining room below was noisy as a karaoke bar. Akira had left the window open and Goro could hear the elder residents of Yongen-Jaya getting roudier as time passed at the bar outside. The feeling has come and gone from his toes, and his knees were so bruised from his weight that he was going to be feeling it well past his exams in a few weeks. It had rained that afternoon and his skin was a livewire as the warm spring breeze hit his backside with just an edge of chill. 

As far as circumstances go, it's certainly not the kinkiest he and Akira had done. 

Akira had gone out of town for a week to visit his parents. He did it once a year and it was always one of the longest of Goro’s life because he refused to go with anymore. Goro had met them by this point. You don't: shoot someone in the face, get duped to sacrifice your ass for them, go into hiding for a number of years only to only eventually decide that maybe it would be nice not to be alone anymore and a certain rival was more than willing to be your partner instead, and NOT meet his parents. They were assholes. Goro was just an attractive friend despite getting caught making out and fucking too loudly more than once. Eventually Akira would settle into a business model, middle class life eventually. Akira was too kind and considerate of his parents' aging health, so he kept going back. Though sometimes he would leave pornographic evidence of their escapades out on his phone for the two of them to find, just to rub it in a little. 

Goro had counted down the days. He had been waiting at LeBlanc, drinking too much coffee and working through his masters thesis. Akira’s train had been late, and Goro had decided to move upstairs to study so he wasn’t pestered by that one self-righteous customer who lived to be contrary. The rain was a nice study help. He’d finally heard Akira waltz through the front door, and had to keep himself from run-jumping downstairs into Akira’s arms and shoving his tongue down his throat. 

He was _needy_ okay, but not an idiot. Akira would meme, dropping everything to catch Goro, and surely break whatever pretty and unique mug he’d brought Sojiro this time.

But it was clear from the exchange downstairs that Goro was just as much Akira’s priority. It wasn’t even two minutes before Sojiro chuckled and mentioned that “ _the impatient prince is in your old tower, studying. I’ll head out until the party,_ ” and lips were all over the back of his neck and arms feeling him up. 

“I missed you so fucking bad,” Akira growled in his ear, and Goro groaned as the sudden touch. He was almost ashamed to admit that was all it took to get him hard. His boyfriend was fucking _sexy,_ okay, and he hadn’t seen him in a week. They hadn’t even had time for a real phone call, much less phone sex. He was kind of hoping for a dusty attic quickie at _least_ like when he and Akira were still teenagers. He moved his arms up around Akira’s head, buried in his shoulder, biting through Goro’s dress shirt. Akira moved his arms and started emptying his pockets. Keys, chapstick, earbuds, phone with the home screen open and left for Goro to see. His own cum covered face started back at him. 

Goro let loose a bubble of laughter. “That’s a pretty tame one isn’t it? To scare your parents with?” He felt Akira’s smirk and _now_ Goro was _very_ hard and leaking. He was a slut for that Joker smirk that meant Goro was going to get wrecked. 

“Hmm, you’re right. I was feeling a little selfish and liked thinking about what that little picture _didn’t_ capture that day.” Akira got his hands up underneath Goro’s shirt and started teasing the already firm nipples. Goro gave passing thought to Sojiro calling _him_ impatient. Akira didn’t even greet him with a _“Hi, how was your week, missed you, love you honey;”_ there clearly was some horny idea that had been rattling around his brain all week.

‘What was this particular day?” Goro asked, trying to breath and slow himself down a little. Akira usually grabbed his photos when Goro was fucking too far gone to notice, and so he didn’t remember half of them until they were sexting later. 

“When we fucked in the bathroom at Yusuke’s art show, and you were stripped down to only the bunny tail and the red lace set.” Akira was pulling Goro up from the chair, content with the hickey’s he’d left on the back of Goro’s neck, assuring he wouldn’t be wearing a ponytail for a while. 

“You should replace that tail, you absolutely wrec- mmmmm…” Akira didn’t even give Goro a chance to finish before shoving his tongue down the back of Goro’s throat. Goro didn’t mind - he wanted to be here anyway. Akira tongued around Goro’s coffee stained mouth and moaned. Goro bit down slightly on Akira’s tongue and Akira withdrew with a laugh, and pushed away from Goro. Goro stopped, confused, horny, and let him go, but with a whine. 

“God, Akira, what - come back here.” Goro leaned back, trying to catch his breath. 

“But I have gifts for you.” Again, with that Joker smirk. Goro took the opportunity to undo his shirt's buttons and take it off, letting heat escape his skin. Damn, he just wanted to be naked and tangled up with his boyfriend right now. 

“I learned some interesting things this week.” Goro watched as Akira reached into his bag. 

“Yeah?” Goro responded, stepping closer, so he could hook his chin over Akira’s shoulder and reach around his middle, reversing their earlier position. It pressed Goro erection up against the fabric of his underwear and felt really good. 

“My mom is going blind.” Akira said plainly, and without fanfare. Perhaps a little somber. 

“Oh, dear. Is it bad?” Goro asked, confused at this turn of events, while Akira pulled out a square, flat, black box tied off with a white ribbon. 

“Well she can’t drive anymore, so she’s working from home and can walk to most places she needs anyway. But to prepare, they got a dog.” 

“Ah, a dog?” Goro asked, kissing Akira’s neck gently. He could see now where Akira was headed. Goro really liked dogs, but neither were home enough to really take care of one. 

“A cute little puppy, with brown and white fur, and smart as a whip. He was already helping my mom at the grocery shop.” Akira pulled out a collar, a stark dark red, with a little silver tag in the shape of a heart. “He reminded me of you.” 

“Oh my - Akira you are the worst.” The tag read _Goro._ Goro swallowed and resigned himself to being absolutely fucked for the rest of the night. Akira handed him the collar for Goro to see. 

“Do you like it?” Akira asked, the unsaid, “ _Are you into it?”_ implied. The back of the tag read _“If lost please return to Akira Kurusu.”_ It wasn’t Goro’s first sex collar to be sure, but it would be the first that marked him specifically as Akira’s pet. It was made of leather, thick, with a plush lining on the inside. Black buckles. It was an attractive collar, and Goro was _very_ into it. 

“That’s not all.” Goro looked up from the collar in his hands, practically drooling. Akira handed him the box and they traded while Akira talked. “You’ll have to forgive me, I lied. My train was running on time, but I made a stop to get that, and this. I ordered it special, but had to wait a little extra to get it tonight. Open it.” 

“I… I forgive you.” Goro opened the box, and shivered. Inside was a butt plug - one a little bigger than he was used to, attached to it a tail. It was long, and fluffy and _the exact color as his hair._ And to boot was a headband with floppy dog ears, also the same color as his hair! Holy shit! 

“Akira, what the fuck?” Goro exclaimed, ready to jump Akira’s bones _right now._ The consideration Akira had to go the extra mile always floored him. 

“What, don't you like it?” Akira smiled at him, something small and sweet, but his eyes spoke differently, sparkling with excitement. Goro could see it in his pants too. 

“I don’t even want to know how you got it to match my hair.” Goro said. Akira chuckled, and lifted the box from his arms, placing both on the table.

“You don’t have any other plans for the night, right?” Akira asked as he stepped forward and reached both hands to tuck Goro’s hair behind his ears. Ever so gently Akira set the hairband on Goro’s head, dog ears flopping to cover Goro’s ears in place of hair. They were soft on the sides of his face, and Akira watched him with adoration as Goro shifted and enjoyed the soft experience. 

Goro shook his head no, subspace creeping in and threatening to destroy him. 

“I’m going to give you a choice okay?” 

“Choice?” Goro asked, confused. 

“Yes. See sometimes Master has other plans and can’t entertain their sweet pet all the time. Even though it’s his favorite thing to do.” Akira started, and the clouds started rolling in Goro’s head as his voice dipped low and Akira nestled against Goro’s ear. “All of Master’s friends are in town tonight, and he’d be quite remiss if he missed them. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” Goro was going weak in the knees. 

“So you can join us for dinner tonight, and we can play when we get home, but it will be late. Or. I can trust my sweet pet will wait patiently for me until close tonight while Master entertains his friends.” Akira rests his head on Goro’s shoulder, making it hard for Goro to think through the subspace creeping on the edges of his conscious thought. 

So the choice was basically a) hang out with their friends, which would be understandable because he and Akira were dating. However this could potentially leave them both exhausted, and even though Akira was promising they’d mess around later, Goro would tire out quickly. Or b) be a kinky motherfucker and get some really, REALLY good sex out of it, but miss everyone being in town together. And possibly get caught. 

“They’ll forgive me if I pass right?” Goro started, and he could feel Akira’s heart rate pick up. “It’s still overwhelming sometimes to hang out with everyone.” Goro said, a suggestion for his absence given to Akira. It wasn’t a lie; it was still hard to just be with everyone. 

“Of course pet. Safeword is ‘Makami.’ _Kneel_ and repeat that for me. _._ ” Akira stepped away and set Goro with a firm face and tone. 

“ _Makami.”_ Goro sank to his knees and was _gone._

“First, dogs don’t talk. But I love my sweet pet's voice.” Master reached for the collar and clasped it around Goro’s neck. “Whining, barking, panting, etc. it all goes.” Master tightened the collar, the leather edges pushing into his skin, the metal tag resting cold against his blushing skin. He whined as his master pushed a kiss against his adam's apple and stepped back up. 

“Second. Clothes off while I get your bed ready.” Goro hurried to comply, wrestling his shoes and pants off. The collar rubbed against his neck just a _little_ too tight the whole time and it just felt _so good._ He watched Akira pull out a bunch of blankets and set them at the foot of his four poster, along with an old box and Goro’s new tail. 

“What a silly boy, leaving his mess everywhere.” Master commented when Goro stood, finished. Goro rubbed his thighs together, moaning. His wet erection felt really good exposed to the air. He smiled. “Well I suppose puppies can’t really clean their own messes do they? That’s okay.” 

Goro whined. 

“Okay good boy. Come here. And fetch me your belt.” 

Goro rushed to comply and grabbed his belt from his pants. He took a step towards Akira, but Master tutted, disappointed. Goro stopped, dismay filling his mind. It usually took him a while before he did something Akira deemed a fuck up. 

“Naughty boy.” Master’s gaze was haughty, yet sad. “Dogs don’t walk on two legs Goro.” And then Akira just crossed his arms and waited. 

Oh _duh_. Foreplay was going to have to involve the new learning curve of thinking like a dog. Goro was lucky; normally Akira would jump right to punishment at any mistake, but it was the first time they were playing something like this. Akira’s disappointed face was enough punishment and it cleared some of the subspace brain fog, allowing Goro to think critically. Goro sank back down to his knees and moved to make toward Akira, until he realized that the belt was still clasped in his hand. He dropped it to the ground, and looked up at Akira. Without dropping his gaze, he picked up the belt with his mouth, and started to crawl toward Akira, waving his ass in the air a little. 

Goro watched as Akira’s eyes roamed over his body, appreciating and hungry. Goro wagged his ass a little harder, pleased that Master was pleased. He finally stopped and dropped the belt at Akira’s feet and sat up like a show dog, prim and proper like he would on TV sets.

“What a good, pretty puppy you are Goro.” Master squatted down and scratched his fingers through Goro’s hair and behind his ears. “So good just for me.”

Akira sat properly and pulled Goro forward, his knees spread over either side of Akira’s waist. Goro leaned forward, licking across his master’s mouth and he let him in, sucking on Goro’s tongue. Goro growled as a hand on his stomach kept him from falling forward and grinding into Master’s lap. 

“Not yet, sweet pet. I gotta finish dressing you up.” His husk and timber told Goro that he was having just as much trouble not letting Goro get his way. It made Goro push and try harder. Akira was fucking easy when it came to combining Goro and his dick, and maybe Goro wanted to make him feel a little bad that he was choosing to hang out with their stupid friends on his first night back instead of playing Goro. 

The rebellious streak didn’t last long. Goro’s will crumbled as Master gave a hard slap on Goro’s left cheek, and he let loose a yelp. . 

“Bad dog Goro. Turn around and present to me.” Goro’s master gave him a hard stare and Goro just hung his head and huffily turned around so his ass was shoved into Master’s face. He snorted, and then Goro winced as he received a short round of sharp smacks to his ass. “You don’t get to be haughty with me pet. You chose this.” 

He wasn’t wrong, but dogs were rarely so well trained. He whined loudly and shoved his ass father back. It earned him a wet finger shoved straight up his ass, Akira’s other hand gripping the fat hard where he had slapped him. Goro groaned, barely remembering to make sure that he still sounded like a dog as Master rubbed right on his prostate, making Goro’s cock twitch and sparks appear at the edge of his vision. 

It was clear that Master didn’t want this to be quick, but he’d wound Goro up so fast and tight that Goro was scared he was going to lose it. He realized sharply that he didn’t have a way to verbally tell Akira he was close. With little struggle Master shoved a second finger into Goro’s ass to work him open and Goro realized he was going to have to embarrass himself so Akira would hopefully notice and put two and two together. 

Goro braced his forearms and the floor and started to hump the air. The fingers in his ass stopped and Akira laughed. 

“Aw, something bothering you pet?” Goro nodded and continued to hump the air, the bounce in his cock and against the fingers in his ass pure torture, but it was doing it’s job. He whined for extra emphasis and felt the fingers slip from his ass. “It’s okay I thought of that.” 

Master’s wet hand reached between his legs to fondle his cock and get it wet and Goro froze, concentrating all his focus on not coming. He was grateful that it didn’t take long before he pulled his hand away, and Goro felt a cord wrap it’s way around his balls and then over the head of his penis and pulled tight. It was exquisite torture - keeping Goro on the edge like this, but he felt he could breathe. He planted his head against the floor, Now he could be obedient. Now he could lose himself into subspace. Puppyspace? 

That would have to be a later discussion where they actually discussed this before they did it again. 

“One of these nights we need to work on your endurance little pet. You’re so weak for me we almost don’t get to have fun.” Master gave a laugh as he rubbed Goro’s cheeks and nudged something large and hard against Goro’s ass. He panted as the plug was pushed in, until he felt the soft tail pushed against his rim and the tip resting just below his prostate. There wasn’t any warning before it started to vibrate and sharp keening ripped through Goro’s throat. 

“Sit up Goro.” Master grabbed him by the collar and lifted him from the floor. Goro quickly complied, sitting up properly, barely hiding his shaking as everything felt too good. He was whining and panting hard as his wonderful master grabbed his arms and bound them back behind him with his belt around his wrist. The rope then went around the belt, and then around his ankles tying him up, and keeping him from moving. Gently Akira placed the edge of the belt in his left hand. “I want my sweet boy to stay just like this for me, okay? No laying down, and no playing by yourself. I know you’re able to undo the belt and free your hands. If it’s too much, undo the belt and call me. My phone’s in my pocket and on vibrate. I’ll come untie you.” Goro nodded that he understood. 

Master walked out from behind Goro. He observed his handy work before taking out one final item: a leash that matched his collar. He looped the end through the handle, securing it to the bedpost, and clipped it to Goro's leash. He completed a perfect picture: a dog, tied up and waiting for his owner. Goro let out an indignant whimper, and Akira snapped a picture and tucked the phone in his pocket. 

“Sorry boy, but we’ll play later, I promise. I gotta get ready for the night, okay?” Turning away from Goro, Master started to pick up clothes and shake them out and fold them, putting everything back into place. He placed Goro’s phone down by his knee - just in case. He pulled out his old apron and put it on. His cock, which before had been prominently straining his jeans, disappeared. Goro wiggled to get more comfortable, but only succeeded in shifting the plug right against his prostate. Immediately Goro knew that was a mistake - he was going to pass out if it kept vibrating, and they would get caught. Akira turned to go downstairs, but not before Goro barked. 

They both stopped. Akira whipped around, and Goro turned bright red, flushing harder as Akira came closer. He looked amused. 

He knelt down in front of Goro. ‘What was that?” Master asked, tongue held between his teeth. Goro whined. “Is someone jealous? That won’t do sweet puppy. Unless you want found out. Do you need a gag?” Goro shook his head and shifted so he was leaning against Akira and could feel his shaking. Master just sighed. He took the little remote out of his pocket and the vibrator shut off. Goro allowed himself to sag, pleased as Master pet his hair softly. He was still hard and the plug made him feel a little too full, the soft fur trailing against the inside of his legs tickling him pleasantly. He didn’t mean to be so needy, but then again, dogs were rather needy creatures. If Akira wanted lower maintenance he should have gotten a cat. 

The bell chimed downstairs. 

“Akira? Your friends are here!” Sojiro called. 

“Coming!” Akira said and turned back to Goro. “Be a good boy for me. I won’t let them stay long. Kiss?” Akira smiled at him and Goro licked up from his chin to his mouth where Akira kissed him, before turning and heading downstairs to the shouts of his friends. 

And Goro waited, quietly. But not patiently, which brought him to his current predicament. He was rock hard and leaking. The plug was still touching his prostate. His thighs were shaking from effort, like he had spent all afternoon at the climbing wall. He had no idea what time it was, except that it was darker now than when Akira had come home. The chance of getting caught, danger so close to him, able to hear downstairs and outside. The situation kept him in a pleasant haze, and from time to time he tried to tune into conversations downstairs to ground himself. He had learned a few things, that their friends were continuing to move on with their lives, and that LeBlanc curry was still the best thing they’d ever eaten. 

Until his name came up. 

“Hey Akira, where’s Akechi? I thought he’d be here,” Ann asked. Goro’s nerves began to roll. He knew what Akira’s response would be and they wouldn’t find him, but that edge of getting caught felt good. 

Until Sojiro beat Akira to the answer. 

“He’s probably still studying upstairs. He’s been at his thesis all day.” Sojiro answered. 

His cock got even harder, but Goro started to panic. He was one movement away from undoing the belt and diving beneath Akira’s old sheets, so at least he could pretend he was sleeping. 

“What!? That’s so lame!” Futaba shouted. 

“Akechi!” came Ryuji’s voice up the stairs. “Come join the party.” 

Goro found himself caught between Akira’s order to be quiet, and answering Ryuji to quell suspicion. He decided not to answer, wondering where Akira was to save them? 

After a moment of silence Akira spoke. “He probably has earbuds in. He can’t hear you.” 

“Bullshit, I was the one yelling.” Ryuji said in a streak of self-awareness. “There’s no way he didn’t hear me.” 

“I’ll go get him,” Ann declared. And Goro’s worst fears were coming to light. The belt was undone, and the leash clip quickly unclipped. But his knees were shaky and ankles bound; there was no way he’d get to the bed fast enough. 

“Ann, wait.” There was a sound like sudden movement, and Goro froze at Akira’s voice. “He’s… it’s been a rough week. He wasn’t sure about joining tonight.” 

“Bullshit, it’s been years. He just needs a little reminder, since he’s never been afraid of me.” _I’ve never been more afraid of you than right now!_ Goro thought, and he heard shifting. He started to hyperventilate. 

“Then let me go get him.” Akira said. 

“Pfft, like that’ll work. You’d let him get away with anything.” Ann said, and Goro began to wriggle in earnest to try and undo his legs so he could get to the bed. At the very least, he could play it off to Ann that they had fucked and it left Goro too tired. That wasn’t a particularly odd occurrence. There had been a number of mornings he’d left the bedroom later than Akira, only to find him having breakfast with a friend, marks and wobble obvious. 

“Um… Ann-chan? Let Akira go talk to him.” Haru said, and Goro swore that if it was _Haru_ that got them out of this mess, then he owed her more kindness than any other human being on the planet. “Also here Akira you left… you left your phone on. On the counter.” 

_Oh, fuck they REALLY owed Haru!_ Goro mentally cried. Akira had probably been an idiot and not changed the picture, and Haru was not a simpleton. 

“Thank you Haru.” Akira said, taking everything in stride. “Let me go talk to Goro.” He could almost collectively feel the group roll their eyes, and resume conversation. 

“You both better hurry before Haru and I have to leave!” Morgana shouted after Akira as the squeaky steps announced his Master’s arrival. 

In a few moments Akira appeared at the top of the stairs, beat red. He shook his head quietly, and turned to Goro, who was hunched forward in relief. Akira swifty sat in front of him and asked, “Safeword?” 

Goro thought it over, but he really didn’t want to go downstairs. It would be torture. He wanted to be a good puppy for Akira, and he wanted to play later. He let himself slip back into character, and he let out a soft whine for his Master. 

“What a good boy. You’re so brave, being patient with me and our friends.” Master kissed his temple. “Now Goro, sit up and speak.” Master made eye contact and said casually, louder, “Are you sure you don’t want to come downstairs?” 

Goro swallowed. “No… no. Not tonight,” he said out loud. 

“But it’s been so long since we were all here ya know?” Akira teased, dropping his hands to Goro’s still stiff cock. He hadn’t gone soft, but excitement, rather than fear, started to seep back into his bones. 

“I’m… I’m sure.” He said through shaky teeth. “I’m exhausted after this week. They are still here tomorrow, right?” He snapped his hips into Master’s hand, only for it to draw away. He whined low. Master clipped the leash back into place.

“No. Haru has to head out tonight.” Master moved back behind Goro and began to tie him back into position, belted wrists (a little tighter this time Goro thought) connected to his ankles. 

“Oh.” Goro said, “Ask if she’ll take a raincheck. And I’ll… I’ll see the others tomorrow. I’ll go shopping with Ann?” Goro suggested.

“Okay sweet pet, I’ll tell them.” Akira smirked as he stepped around Goro who went beat red at the sneaky pet name. He leaned down, gave Goro a quick kiss, and said lower, “What a good boy. Now sit. Stay. I’ll be back soon.” 

Akira bounced back toward the stairs. When he was out of sight, Goro’s ass began to buzz, the plug’s tip sitting right below his prostate. Now, he didn’t _dare_ move. Goro’s brain left him and his cock began to leak eagerly. He wanted them the night to be over, he wanted Akira to come _please come play with your pretty new puppy Master, you left me here alone, and I’m so lonely and needy!!!!!_ But he took ragged breaths, stayed quiet, and stayed still. 

Conversation continued downstairs, and Goro missed the disappointed sighs that “Goro really wasn’t having a great night and wouldn’t be joining them”. Ann's bright laughter rang out downstairs, followed by Akira's darker timber, and it was _everything_ Goro had to not start crying as loud as he could, Goro becoming a livewire. He just wanted Akira to touch him, _please dear God let this day end so Akira would fucking touch him!_ He focused on the cold breeze from outside, the soft blankets he was kneeling on and the pain in the bruises. Anything to bring him back down. But the plug wouldn’t allow it. 

Suddenly there was a sound like a massive shuffling downstairs, dishes clattering, being gathered, washed. The doorbell rang out twice, three times. It got quieter and quieter. Akira was still talking to a few people. Then Sojiro notably left, announcing that Akira better open the next morning if they were staying the night. Then a sweet laugh, Haru’s, and a final ding. 

All at once the plug started to vibrate harder and Goro couldn’t help but cry out and buck his hips so it shifted right into his sweet spot. 

Goro hoped that meant everyone left because he wasn’t going to wait _quietly_ anymore! He let out a sharp bark and rutted into the air, moving the tail between his legs, sparking the sensitive nerves in between his legs, his thighs tired and overworked. He whined, and groaned, and hoped no one outside could hear him over the noisy bar. His cock pulsed at the thought of his master hearing him downstairs, turned on that someone might hear his _naughty puppy._

Within a few minutes his master was upstairs, face furious, and stripping off his apron. Goro just yelped happily and wagged his ass. Master came closer and undid the button on his pants, his huge cock undoing Goro’s sanity as he drooled and panted and opened his mouth. Master rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, you stupid bitch.” Master shoved his cock into Goro’s mouth, and into his throat, pushing Goro’s head down until his nose was buried in his stomach. Goro just whined and groaned around Akira’s girth, the collar now painfully tight as his Master sweet cock filled his throat. 

_Fucking finally,_ Goro thought. He eagerly swallowed and swept his tongue over Master’s cock to keep him feeling good. Master groaned above him and bucked.

“I think most of the neighborhood heard you Goro, maybe next time I should just tie you up outside and let them use you however they want.” Master pulled his cock out and Goro gasped for air, only given a quick second before he pushed him back down. Master started to roughly fuck his throat and Goro kept making noise, too forgone to care who heard them now. The tag on his collar jingled and the leash clip rattled as he was facefucked. _Let the old men and women who lived here hear him being broken in._ His own hips rutted against the air, and he felt something nudge underneath his cock. The rough material of jean pants rubbed against him and he humped Master’s offered shin gratefully, uncaring of the rug burn the material was likely leaving. 

“God, I can’t even be mad,” Master groaned. “Your pretty puppy eyes are so sweet.” Goro looked up at Akira and was thrilled that Akira liked what he was seeking. Master shoved him down once and held him there as Goro choked, maintaining eye contact. When he started to choke, needing air, his master pulled him so slowly, until the tip rested just between Goro’s lips. Goro gave it sweet little puppy licks, panting, trying to get air. 

“You’ve done so well little puppy. I think you deserve a treat, I haven’t treated you in so long.” Master pulled off his shirt and shucked off his pants. Goro could only whine as he continued to rut, letting the plug shift around his ass overstimulating him. He felt the belt loosen, and the ropes loosen. Master pushed him and Goro pitched forward. The leash caught him, pulling his collar tight as he fell to his hands, his ass pushing into the air. Master ran his hands over his heated skin, petting down his sides, over his belly, up the insides of his thighs, and grabbing his ass. Goro keened and Akira laughed, adding his mouth to the equation. Goro had to bite his tongue from cursing when he felt rough bites into his hip, trailing his teeth and mouth over Goro’s ass and up between his thighs. He felt him lift his tail, and tongue around the plug, buzzing happily inside of him. Master pushed and pulled at it, and Goro pushed against him. 

He was so done without his. Goro pitched his whines like he was begging, imitating the street strays he heard from time to time. 

Master gave a sharp slap to his ass, right down on the plug, and Goro moaned louder. But the begging worked, and the Master turned it off and pulled it out. He pulled Goro’s cheeks apart and moaned as Goro’s hole twitched. Master’s heavy wet cock lined up between his cheeks and Goro pushed back in anticipation. The cock dragged over his hole, teasing. Goro let himself beg more, shaking his ass, getting Akira excited and teasing him back. 

Goro yelled as Akira pushed all the way in one go. Akira echoed the sentiment and then draped himself over Goro’s back. 

He set a brutal pace, hitting Goro’s prostate everytime and making Goro drool and whine. It felt so good to feel Akira covering his whole back and gripping his hips like he was at the edge of a cliff and going to fall. Like he was really a dog in heat getting fucked. Master shifted pace and ground against his prostate and fat tears joined the drool on Goro’s face. His cock strained against its confines, begging to release. 

“You feel so fucking good, what a good service dog, I can’t wait to fill you up.” His Master unclipped the leash and pulled Goro back to sitting up, olding the back of the collar. Goro’s thighs shook so hard, if it wasn’t for Akira at his back, he would fall over. Master licked up the side of his neck and thrust against Goro roughly. Goro turned his head and whined, sticking his tongue out and catching Akira’s mouth. Akira obliged and gave kisses to his pretty puppy. 

“I’m going to cum Goro.” His Master muttered, “I want you to come with me.” Akira reached quickly between Goro’s legs and undid the cock ring. Goro’s breathing stuttered as Akira pulled him roughly, eyes rolling back.

“Come for me you pretty bitch.” Master snarled into his ear and Goro yelled as he came at Master’s command. Thick, white spend shot up over his chest and stomach. His ass tightened brutally and Akira ground into him a few thrusts before Goro felt the hot cum coat his insides, making his cock throb it’s last few shots. 

Fuck, Akira. Fuck. I. I’m…” Goro’s thighs and knees couldn’t take it anymore. Completely drained he let his weight fall back into Akira, moaning his name, and babbling. Everything felt raw. 

‘“I’ve got you honey, I’ve got you.” Akira caught him, arms reaching around him, and letting them both fall back gently into the wall. Goro felt Akira slip out of his ass, hot cum chasing after, making a mess of them both. Goro twisted in Akira’s hold so that he could lean against his shoulder, close his eyes, and try to just breathe. 

“You’re amazing, so good, so good for me.” Akira muttered into his hair, dragging his fingers through it, and scratching at the base of his skull. Goro sighed and drifted into a light subspace. Akira manhandled him so that his legs were draped across his, massaging sore knees and aching thighs. They sat in silence. Outside below them the din from the bar had quieted, residents returning home. Goro’s breathing evened out and he lifted his head to look at Akira. 

Akira looked back and dipped down to kiss his mouth gently. “Was that good?” He asked. 

“Mmmmm.” Goro started, realising how sore his throat was. “It was very good.” He said simply. Akira reached up and played with the tag of the collar before unclipping it. Suddenly it was much easier for Goro to breath. He indulged in a deep sigh, kissing Akira again. 

“I’m glad.” Akira said, and began to push Goro off. Goro let it happen, but stayed where he was. Akira stood and began to clean up their escapade. The new toys joined the old toy box that Akira had brought with him in his duffle bag. He noted that there was a plastic sleeve that Akira tucked the tail in. Which was nicer treatment than he ever gave the bunny tail. He reached in and pulled out wipes and cleaned himself off before approaching Goro. 

Ugh - the wipes were cold. But he was really honestly dirty and grateful to Akira. He took a quick catalogue: bruised knees, shredded thigh muscles, scraped up, dirty hands, sore, sticky ass and chest, and he was willing to bet he had hickies everywhere and bruises on his hips and throat. 

“It’s been awhile since you wrecked me this much.” His voice was raspy. 

“Sorry. I might have taken some frustration of parents and missing you, out on you. Should have warned you.” He muttered, wiping down Goro’s hands and knees, filling the wastebasket at his side. 

“It’s okay. I wanted it. I missed you.” Goro’s breath hitched as Akira cleaned up his sore hole. They stayed quiet as Akira kept cleaning. Goro started to nod off, and Akira lifted him and gently set him on the bed, applying something else cold and creamy to his ass cheeks and around his throat. Akira was probably just as tired as Goro, but took care of him so well. Goro would have to repay him next time. He waited on the bed for Akira, trying not to fall asleep. Goro heard Akira chuckle to himself across the room, pulling him from his sleepy haze. 

“What’s so funny?” Goro asked, pushing through the soreness in his throat. Akira seemed to predict what Goro needed and handed him a water bottle which Goro gratefully started to down. 

“I can’t believe you barked at me.” Akira let loose a small belly laugh. 

Goro rolled his eyes, “I needed to communicate somehow. Besides I can’t believe you left my stupid face out on your phone for Haru to see.” 

“Oh it wasn’t your face. It was worse.” Akira said. 

“Worse!?” Goro smacked his forehead. “What did you do?” 

“I changed it to the picture of you leashed up from before I went downstairs the first time.” 

“Oh God, so in other words Haru knew exactly what was going on.”

“Most likely.” Akira just shrugged and Goro leaned regretfully against him. 

“At least she understood it was a private matter. Hand me my phone?” Goro asked. Akira obliged and Goro opened to see just two notifications. 

_From: The Pretty Attic Trash 9:13pm_

_> That’s for taking off the belt without using the safeword >:3c_

_ >Don’t fall over now! _

_From: Ann 10:31pm_

_ > You owe me tomorrow mister “too busy studying” to party! _

Oh, Goro must have missed these because he was busy trying not to die of pleasure. He closed those threads and opened Haru’s. 

_To: Noir 11:57pm_

_ > Thank you, and I’m sorry. IOU. _

Goro knew Haru would get it. He reached up and set his phone on the shelf, snuggling into Akira’s outstretched arms. In a few breaths Goro's mind and body fizzled out and he fell asleep, Akira shortly behind him. 

_From Haru 5:30am_

_ >Oh, it's alright! Next time I’m in town, let’s go get coffee? I’d love to talk about how you got the ears to match your hair. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Me @ Me: Do NOT put all your kinks into your first fuck fic in years.  
> Also Me @ Me: Bitch you’re horny go nuts. 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/blackholesdwn)   
>  [Inspired loosely by this Good Dog Goro](https://twitter.com/spicycmks/status/1273898327646453762/photo/1)
> 
> Forgive the mistakes I will fix them in the MORNING.


End file.
